


My Perfect Strangers Character History

by mphs95



Category: Larry Appleton/Balki Bartokomous - Fandom, Perfect Strangers
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mphs95/pseuds/mphs95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the history of Perfect Strangers in my world (mphs95) as of 2010.  Not required to read any of my PS stories, but it may help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Perfect Strangers Character History

** BARTOKOMOUS CLAN **

Balki and Mary Anne have been happily married since April 18, 1992. For a time, Balki and Mary Anne lived in Larry and Jennifer’s row house. After the birth of the Appleton’s second child in 1995 and Mary Anne’s second pregnancy, it was decided that the Bartokomous needed a home of their own. Fate stepped in when the Finleys’ next door moved to Florida at the same time. Balki and Mary Anne bought their house a short time later, keeping the Popsicle stick model of Pittsburgh as a tribute to their neighbors.

The couple’s second child, a daughter named Yanna was born on August 1995, followed by a son, Dimitri on April Fool’s Day in 2000. Life only got sweeter when Mamma Bartokomous began her summer visits to Chicago to be with her son, Skinny Minny, and her gregarious grandchildren.

Balki’s comic strip _Dimitri_ went into nationwide syndication in 1998. Balki also continues as editor of the comics section, a job that suits him to a “T”. When the comics achieved success nationwide, Larry encouraged him to leave the Chronicle and work only on the strip, since money was not an object. But Balki remained at the Chronicle. He would only be bored at home, plus at home he couldn’t work with Cousin Larry, a decision both boys were happy about.

Mary Anne continued to work with Jennifer at the airline at O’Hare Airport. Mary Anne was promoted to Chief Purser in 1999, where she remains today. She has her moments with Jennifer, who became her supervisor, but their friendship remains and acts as an example to their children, particularly their daughters Yanna and Alexandra.

** APPLETON CLAN **

Larry and Jennifer have also been happily married since September 27, 1991. When Jennifer gave birth to their second child, a girl named Alexandra in April of 1995, the quartet realized that each needed a house of their own. Sadness gave way to happiness when that house was found next door as Balki and Mary Anne bought the Finley’s house after the couple moved to Florida. Each had their own house, like before in the apartments, but were still close.

The Clan Appleton welcomed a son, Dillon, in 1996. Quite unexpectedly, Larry and Jennifer were surprised with the birth of twins Emma and Andrew in April 2002. Five children were not expected but were as loved as their older brothers and sister by their parents, older siblings, and their Uncle Balki’s family. Needless to say, the twins and Dimitri had no problem finding trouble but could never fool Mamma Bartokomous.

Larry diligently worked at the Chicago Chronicle. As the years continued, he won the respect of his readers and colleagues, culminating into promotions to editorial writer, city editor, editor of the Sunday magazine to his current job as Managing Editor and the right hand man to Mr. Wainwright.

Jennifer continued as a flight attendant, including a promotion to Chief Purser, then a Flight Attendant Supervisor in 2007. The girls’ profession took a hit with 9/11, but was grateful each was able to keep their jobs while others were laid off. Jennifer continues to fly in a supervisory role and for evaluations, including Mary Anne’s from time to time, but enjoys being home more with her family.

Larry and Balki’s friendship has also matured over the years. Yes, they still got in trouble from Larry’s schemes, which in time lessened. Balki continued to challenge Larry with his misunderstanding about American life. Larry continued to pretend to know what he was talking about, only to be brought to rights by Balki. However, each knew that the other was their best friend at the start, at the present time, and would be until their golden years.


End file.
